tantraonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Quest Guide: 1 - 63 Level Quests/v2
"'''Please Edit this page in Source Mode, Thanks.'"'' all credits goes to: azmadioz (lvl 1 to 2nd job change), Maharet (lvl 45-53 quests) and jazcarl (lvl 55-63 quests)... and blacksmith: http://forums.tantra...showtopic=26903 Note: EXP reward: x10 (xp reward of every quest is multiplied by 10) Rupiah reward: x5 (rupiah reward of every quest is multiplied by 5) Level 1 1. Talk to Vartan and he'll ask you to bring him 3 Small Horn. Kill some Vasabhums outside Mandara Town and return with the needed items. Reward/s: 10 Dahara Amrita, 200 Rupee, Chori Gloves 2. Talk to Apvas and he'll tell you to raise your level. Go out of town and kill some monsters until you level up, then return to Apvas. Reward/s: 50 Prana, Chori Boots, 10 Dahara Amrita 3. Talk to Buvan, he'll give you Buvan's Small Kalkan. Go talk to Kirika and have her repair the shield (cost 100 Rupee). Then return to Buvan. Reward/s: Headband, 10 Dahara Amrita 4. Talk to Kirika, she'll ask you to bring 3 Low-quality Horn to Vananta. Reward/s: 100 prana, 10 Dahara Amrita 5. Go back to Kirika to complete the quest. Reward/s: 500 Rupee, Chori Pants 6. Talk to Apvas, he'll send you to kill 10 Mlecchas with party. You don't actually need party for this. Just talk to him, go kill the needed Mlecchas, and return to him. Reward/s: 200 Prana, 500 Rupee, 10 Dahara Amrita, Chori Armor Level 8 1. Talk to Anjani. Then talk to Vartan. Then talk to Buvan. He'll ask you to find his missing items by killing Mlecchas Caura. Kill them until you get the requested item. Reward/s: 2000 Rupee, Tribe item ("of the Ground" weapon) 2.Talk to Vartan, he'll ask you to bring him 5 High Horns. Kill some Vrcadara to get them, and return to Vartan. Then he'll ask you to bring him 5 Medicines High Horn from Saraa Vrca. Reward/s: 2000 Rupee, Vartan's Strong Sword 3. Talk to Apvas to complete the quest. 4. Apvas will tell you to deliver messages to Badru in Sporvada and Kananta in Convention Temple. Reward/s: 2000 Prana, 20 Dahara Amrita 5. Talk to Buvan, he'll ask you to find Ruined item of Buvan by killing Mlecchas Karmana. Reward/s: 1 Illa, Leather Sack, 3000 Rupee 6. Bring Leather Sack from Mlecchas Karmana quest and find a boy in Tomb of Avatara. Then bring him to Apvas. Reward/s: 3000 Prana, 1 Illa Level 10 Talk to Apvas and choose change class. Reward/s: Class Weapon - Satvan gets Satvan's Hand Axe. - Duvanta gets Duvanta's Dagger. - Nirvana gets Nirvana's Glove. - Mantrika gets Mantrika's Staff. Level 15 1. According to your tribe, you'll talk to different people and get different quests. Naga/Kimnara : talk to Apvas and he'll ask 10 Big Fangs from Aprah Varaha Raja Ashura/Rakshasa: talk to Buvan Yaksa/Gandarva : talk to Ashuri Deva/Garuda : talk to Kirika Reward/s: 5000 Prana, 5000 Rupee, Acchada Armor of Protection 2. Talk to Apvas, he'll ask you to kill 10 Boa. Then he'll ask you to collect 10 Mara's Blood from Serbinda. Reward/s: 7000 Prana, 7000 Rupee, 2 Anahata 3. Talk to Karan, he'll ask you to bring him 10 Mara's Black Blood from Serbinda Satvan. Reward/s: 2 chakra upgrade items, 10000 Rupee, 8000 Prana Level 20 1. Talk to Amar in Shambala Ruin. He'll order you to kill 30 Ulkamukha. After that, he'll order you to kill 15 Ulkamukha Caura. Reward/s: 30000 Rupee, 20000 Prana, 20 Panaka 2. Talk Amar, and he'll ask you to deliver his message to his brother Apvas in Mandara. Go to Apvas, then he will tell you to pick Apvas' Blanket for his brother in Kirika. Then go back to Amar. Reward/s: Chavi God of Force, 20000 Prana, 50000 Rupee 3. Talk to Mahomet in Shambala Ruin. He'll ask you to deliver his message to Anjali in Mandara. Reward/s: 10197 Prana 4. Then head back to Shambala and talk to Mahomet. Reward/s: 20000 Prana, 30000 Rupee, Bracelet God of Force Level 25 Talk to Amar the Brave, and he'll ask you to kill 30 Heruka in the Town of Ruins area. Reward/s : 30000 Rupee, 20000 Prana, 1 Azis Level 30 Bring Vartan's Strong Sword to Bivban. He'll then ask you to find Ancient Sword, so go kill some Ananga until you get the needed item. Return to Bivban. He'll give you a message and you must go to Vartan in Mandara. Return to Bivban again. Reward/s: 1 azis, 20 Spara Panaka, 100000 Rupee, 100000 Prana Level 35 1. Talk to Saranu in A'Nu Town. She'll ask you to deliver her clothing to Kirika, but first she'll ask you to collect 10 Tough Leather from Kaulitara. Give them to Saranu, then bring her Sharanu's Leather Cloth and Sharanu's Message to Kirika. Kirika will give you Kirika's Message and an imperfect Kirika's Rucaka. Then head back to Saranu. Reward/s: 100000 Prana, 50000 Rupee, Saranu's tribe headbands - Naga/Kimnara gets Zipra of Saranu - Ashura/Rakshasa gets Ziromani of Saranu - Yaksa/Gandarva gets Lothana of Saranu - Deva/Garuda gets Darbi of Saranu 2. Bring the imperfect Kirika's Rucaka to Nara. He'll ask you to bring him 10 Sorcery Book from Pizac Aggana/Aggana Tara and 10000 Rupee. Reward: 50000 Rupee, Revived Kirika's Rucaka 3. Talk to Bivban. He'll ask you to get a Phalaka from Saranu, so talk to Saranu. She'll ask you to bring 5 Azna Stone Heart from Azna Heruka. Go collect them and return to her. She'll give you Unfinished Phalaka of Life. Reward/s: 50000 Prana 4. Bring the shield to Bivban. He'll ask you to deliver it to Karan in Mandara Town. Karan will ask 10 bottles of Panaka to do his part. Reward/s: 50000 Prana 5. Bring the shield back to Bivban. Now he'll ask you to bring him 1 Jewel of Life and 10 Tough Leather to finalize the shield. Reward/s: Phalaka of Life, 50000 Prana Level 40 1. Talk to Saranu in A'Nu Town. She'll give you Saranu's Prediction and ask you to find person who can read it. Go to Mandara and show the item to Karan the potion seller. He'll give you Karan's Historical Book. Reward/s: 100000 Prana, 30000 Rupee 2. Go back to A'Nu and give the book to Saranu. Reward/s: 100000 Prana, 30000 Rupee 3. Talk to Nara. He'll ask you to get Voucher of King from Zarku in Shambala Dungeon. Kill Zarku until you get the item, then return to Nara. He'll give you the unfinished Ring of Hero. Reward/s: 100000 Prana, 50000 Rupee 4. Talk to Bivban. He'll ask you to bring him Spirit Stone from Zarku Rudhira to perform his part of the Ring of Hero. Reward/s: 100000 Prana, 50000 Rupee 5. Talk to Saranu. She'll ask you to get Tears of the Dead (Lion's Tear) from Ghorayogi in Shambala Dungeon. Reward/s: 100000 Prana, 50000 Rupee 6. Talk to Amar in Shambala Town. He'll order you to find Light Dragon's Scale from Nagamudra in Shambala Dungeon. Reward/s: Ring of the Brave Level 45 1. Talk to Elder Zangzu and accept the (Reserved) quest. 2. Talk to Fighting Monk Iddungddashu. 3. Hunt 30 Zaku 4. Talk to Fighting Monk Iddungddashu. Reward/s:50k pranas, 60 Utara Panaka 5. Hunt Zaku Gosu until you get an Operation Order. 6. Talk to Fighting Monk Iddungddashu. Reward/s: 100k rupiahs, 200k pranas 7. Talk to Elder Zangzu. Confirmed Operation Order. 8. Talk to Armor Salesman Wangddaopo. 9. Hunt Zaku Gosu until you get a (Reserved) Box Item. 10. Talk to Elder Zangzu. Level 47 1. Talk to Armor Salesman Wanggdaopo. Reward/s: 50k rupiahs, 200k pranas, 40 stronger iron, 40 feather of holy bird 2. Hunt Mangriang for 20 Poison Stings and Hunt Pizac Aggana for 20 Sorcery Books. 3. Talk to Armor Salesman Wangddaopo. Reward/s: 50k Rupiahs, 200k Pranas 4. Hunt Mangriang for 30 Poison Stings and Hunt Pizac Aggana for 30 Sorcery Books. 5. Talk to Armor Salesman Wanggdaopo. Reward/s: 75k Rupiahs, 300k Pranas 6. Talk to Bava in Shambala. 7. Talk to Armor Salesman Wanggdaopo. 8. Talk to Good Salesman Rui Shan in Jina. 9. Hunt Zinmon for 20 Craniums. 10. Talk to Goods Salesman Rui Shan. (Reserved) Skull Item. 11. Talk to Bava in Shambala. Reward/s: 200k Pranas 12. Hunt Sinkiu. Eye Quest Item. 13. Talk to Bava. 14. Talk to Jeweler Nara in Anu Town. Reward/s: 100k Pranas, Atman Charm, Bangle of the Wise Level 49 1. Talk to Goods Salesman Rui Shan. 2. Talk to Weapon Salesman Ouyez. 3.. Hunt 10 Zinmon. 4. Talk to Weapon Salesman Ouyez. Reward/s: 50k Rupiah, 200k Pranas 5. Hunt 15 Zinmon Gosu. 6. Talk to Weapon Salesman Ouyez. Reward/s: 75k Rupiahs, 300k Pranas 7. Talk to Bava in Shambala. 8. Hunt Boyokbo. Tiger Head Quest Item. 9. Talk to Weapon Salesman Ouyez. Reward/s: Earring of Militia Officer, 200k Pranas Level 51 1. Talk to Bava in Shambala. 2. Talk to Elder Zangzu. 3. Talk to Good Salesman Rui Shan. 4. Collect 15 Head Decorations from Chioniokusin. 5. Collect 20 Jawbone from Zinmon Gosu. 6. Talk to Good Salesman Rui Shan. Reward/s: 100k Rupiah, 300k Pranas 7. Talk to Saranu in Anu Town. 8. Talk to Elder Zangzu. 9. Talk to Jina Storage NPC. Reward/s: 20 Amulet of Anubaba, 20 Utara Panaka, Quality Ziva Pustika, Surapa Level 53 1. Talk to Jina Storage NPC 2. Talk to Bava in Shambala 3. Talk to Weaponsmith Vibvan in Anu Town. 4. Collect 20 Cow Horns from Ban. 5. Talk to Weaponsmith Vibvan in Anu Town. Reward/s: 50k Rupiahs, 200k Pranas 6. Collect 20 Old Cow Horns from Ban Gosu. 7. Talk to Weaponsmith Vibvan in Anu Town. Reward/s: 75k Rupiahs, 240k Pranas 8. Talk to Fighting Monk Iddungddashu. 9. Hunt 30 Kubasang. 10. Talk to Fighting Monk Iddungddashu. Reward/s: 240k Pranas 11. Talk to Good Salesman Rui Shan in Jina Village. 12. Collect 10 Red Blood Stained Hands from Kubasang. 13. Collect 20 Sorcery Books from Pizac Aggana/Aggana Tara. 14. Talk to Good Salesman Rui Shan. Reward/s: 300k Pranas 15. Talk to Saranu in Anu Town. 16. Hunt Chionkosu until Quest icon blinks. 17. Talk to Saranu in Anu Town. 18. Talk to Fighting Monk Iddungddashu. Reward/s: 300k Pranas, Earring of the Wise Level 55 1. Talk to Storehouse Keeper Borer (exile storage man) 2. Collect 66 cursed Mara horn, 40 bat wings and 20 sleek bat wings 3. Talk to Vibvan (anu weapon man) he will get your 66 Mara curse horn Reward/s: 1M pranas, 500k rupiah, Dvanta's Spirit Stone 4. Talk to Elder Zangzu (jina elder) Reward/s: 300k pranas 5. Talk to Jina Goods Salesman then go to Exile Goods Salesman Reward/s: 300k pranas 6. Talk to Elder Haiddungdashu (north exile gate guard) first he will get stone then talk to him again then he will get both wings. Reward/s: 1M pranas Level 57 1. Talk to Discipling monk Usong (west exile gate), then you will have to give 100k rupiah to him 2. Talk to Discipling monk Ryuzshun Reward/s: 300k pranas 3. Talk to Elder Haiddungdashu (north exile gate) 4. Talk to fighting monk iddungdangshu (jina village) Reward/s: 300k pranas 5. Talk to Elder Zangzu (jina village) 6. Talk to Elder Haiddungddashu (north exile gate) Reward/s: 300k pranas Level 59 1. Talk to Elder Haiddungddashu and accept the quest 2. Talk to priest vananta (mandara) 3. Talk to discipling monk (anu storage man) 4. Then kill 10 each of the ff. monsters **mandara** 1) Vasabhum 2) Vasabhum Caura 3) Mlecchas 4) Vasabhum Kulapra 5) Mlecchas Caura 6) Mlecchas Karmana 7) Vrca 8) Vrca Dara 9) Varaha 10) Boa 11) Varaha Raja 12) Saraa Vrca 13) Aprah Varaha Raja 14) Srbinda **Shambala** 15) Ulkamukha 16) Srbinda Satvan 17) Ulkamukha Caura 18) Ulkamukha Satvan 19) Visa Cumi 20) Ugra Ulkamukha 21) Ugra Ulkamukha Caura 22) Heruka 23) Ugra Ulkamukha Satvan 24) Azna Heruka 25) Ananga 26) Ananga Dvanta 27) Pizac Aggana 28) Aggana Tara 29) Kaulitara **Jina** 30) Zaku 31) Zaku Gosu 32) Kyoin 33) Mangriang 34) Ban 35) Zinmon 36) Ban Gosu 37) Sinkiu 38) Borangi 39) Sobariung 40) Zinmon Gosu 41) Byokbo 42) Sobariung Gosu 43) Sinkiu Gosu 44) Kubasang 45) Choniokusin ( **Jina** ) 46) Choniokusin ( **pamir** ) 47) Balastha Drbhika 48) Balastha Tundela 49) Kyukrong 50) Kyukrong Gosu 51) Ban Zangkun 52) Zonbu 5. back to the anu storage guy Reward/s: 10M Pranas, 4pcs Pilgrimage vouchers Level 61 1. Collect 60 red rose and 20 branch 2. Talk to Maid Ssunalang (east of exile) the lady npc 3. Talk Storehouse Keeper Borer (exile storage man) needs 30 red rose Reward/s: 300k pranas 4. Talk to Borer again you will get 2 invisible items (Bouquet and Letter) Reward/s: 500k pranas, 500k rupiahs 5. Talk to Zongkui (Jina storage man) Reward/s: 300k pranas 6. Go back to Storehouse Keeper Borer (exile storage man) Reward/s: 300k pranas 7. Talk to him again (needs 30 red rose and 20 branch) Reward/s: 500k rupiahs and 1M pranas, Rose basket item 8. Talk to Zongkui (Jina storage man) again Reward: 500k pranas 9. Go back to Borer Reward/s: 500k pranas, 500k rupiahs Level 63 1. Talk to Farmer Shunnongs 2. Talk to Exile Good Salesman Ryupuwei Reward/s: 300k pranas 3. Collect 40 smell ghosts arms (yakku) and 10 hell's head (yomrabyang) 4. Go to Good Salesman Ryupuwei Reward/s: 500k pranas, 500k rupiahs 5. Talk to Farmer Shunnongs Reward/s: 500k pranas, 100k rupiahs 6. Talk to Maid Ssunalang (east part of exile) Reward/s: 1M pranas, 1M rupiah, 100 pcs Ultima Amrita (HP 800 recover), 100 pcs Ultima Panaka (TP 800 recover), 1 accessory random (Life Kakana of Ajaka or Strong Kambu or Bravery Karna) Taken from : http://www.tantra.ph/forum/index.php?/topic/133-quest-guide-for-level-1-63/